As they are developed further, mobile radio transceivers are providing an increasing number of functionalities. Thus, mobile radio transceivers may comprise assemblies that provide transmission data that are intended for other receivers that are not part of the mobile radio network. In this context, inexpensive and simplified implementation is desirable.